


One for the Road

by ArianneMaya



Category: Fast & Furious (2009), Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Open Relationships, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:36:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2825327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArianneMaya/pseuds/ArianneMaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"You're a flirt, I'll give you that," Letty says, leaning on the other side of the window. "But I don't think I've ever seen you go beyond flirting." </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Han can't help a smile. He always forgets how good she can be at reading people. "Let's just say that it takes a pretty spectacular woman to catch my attention." </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One for the Road

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Eeyore9990 for the beta. Any remaining mistakes are mine.

"Hey, you. Running away from the party?"

Han tenses at the sound, but no, it's just Letty. Nobody else has followed him. The party is still going on strong outside, but the house Letty and Dom share is quiet, almost eerily so. 

He's leaning against a window, looking out at the ocean. He still has his beer in hand, but he isn't drinking. 

"You too, it seems." 

"I was wondering where you'd disappeared to." 

"You know me," he says without looking at her. "A party's nice, but sometimes, it's too much noise, too many people."

"Too many women throwing themselves at your feet?"

It's clear in her voice that she's teasing, and Han forces out a small laugh. Anything not to make her realize how close she is to the truth. 

But of course, since it's Letty, there's no way she's just going to let it drop. "You don't have much interest in women, do you?" 

By now, Han has had years of practice at hiding how he feels. So it's easy not to show how much their conversation is rattling him to the core when he asks, as lightly as he can, "Why do you say that?"

"You're a flirt, I'll give you that," Letty says, leaning on the other side of the window. "But I don't think I've ever seen you go beyond flirting." 

Han can't help a smile. He always forgets how good she can be at reading people. "Let's just say that it takes a pretty spectacular woman to catch my attention." 

Letty nods like she was expecting that. "What is it that you're into?" 

Han throws a look at the door. He knows it's closed, knows that with the music blaring outside, no-one can hear them. But it's stronger than him, he has to look. With the crowds he moves in, the guys he works with, he's learned long ago that things were much, much easier if he kept his personal life, well, _personal_. 

When he's sure they won't be interrupted, he offers her a teasing smile. "You gonna hit me if I say American muscle?" 

"No." She brings a hand to her mouth to stop herself from laughing. "You know, if you were to make a move, I don't think he'd say no." 

Han can feel himself pale as his anger takes over. What the fuck does she think she's doing?

"I don't know what game you're playing, Letty, but don't mess with me." 

She blinks at him in obvious surprise. "What? I was just saying--" 

"You were either being a vicious tease and reminding me that he's taken, or trying to set me up to get the shit beaten out of me. Whichever it is, stop it." 

Her mouth fades into a thin line and she looks like she's about to hit him. "Woah, you really think I'm that much of a bitch? Forget I said anything."

As she walks away, she lets out a string of what Han's almost sure are insults in Spanish. 

From the little of it he understands, he has to give her points for creativity. 

***

Han should probably have followed her and gone. The itch under his skin that made him hide in the house hasn't left him in peace, and he's aware that he won't find what he needs here. 

However, just as he's about to go, the door opens once again and Dom enters. Keeping his attention on the window, Han hears him move toward the kitchen. "I had no idea you were still here. You ain't feeling like having a party?" 

Going home and then going out chasing for the kind of attention Han really wants tonight would be the best thing for everyone involved. He would get what he needs and still have a team in the morning. 

Yet, he hears himself saying, "Not the kind of party I was in the mood for." 

"Oh, yeah?" Dom is still rummaging in the kitchen, barely paying Han any attention, and Han breathes a little easier when he realizes that no matter how angry Letty was, she didn't tell him anything. "What is it that you're in the mood for?" 

With a shrug, Han turns his back to the window and leans against the wall. "I need to get laid." 

His heart beats faster as soon as he says that. Looks like Letty's meddling messed him up more than he thought it did. He's walking a thin line, and if she didn't say anything, the last thing he wants is for Dom to find out like this. 

Unsurprisingly, it takes maybe a minute before all of Dom's attention is on him. As he walks out of the kitchen, he says, "Funny how I remember at least three women throwing themselves at you before you disappeared. If you'd wanted, any of them would have been on her knees before you finished asking." 

"Not what I was in the mood for," Han says again. He doesn't know if he's hoping that Dom will let it go or that he won't. 

Of course, Dom isn't the type to let it go that easily. Instead of going back outside as he probably intended, he sits on the couch, looking up at Han. "What is it that you were in the mood for?" 

Han hesitates for maybe a second before sitting on the opposite side of the couch. "You're not gonna freak on me if I tell you?"

Dom's mouth curls into a half-smile. "You know me, Han. I wouldn't ask if I ain't ready to hear the answer."

Still, years of habit makes it hard for Han to get the words out. "Not a woman, for one thing." 

No matter what Dom said, Han's expecting a bad reaction. Dom merely gives a small nod before he asks, "Does it have anything to do with why Letty went for a ride after running out of here like someone tried to set her on fire?"

Han takes a mouthful of beer. Can this night get any weirder? "I told her off. I think she was trying to set us up." 

Dom's smile gains a fond edge. "She has a tendency to do that. Sometimes, she's got more of an eye than I do for who's looking at me." 

Almost laughing at that, Han shakes his head. "I don't believe that." 

Dom leans forward, resting his forearms on his thighs. "Don't get me wrong. Put me, say, in the middle of a gay bar, and I ain't that dense. But the guys I ride with? I don't see it because I ain't looking for it." 

Before Han can figure out what to say to that, Dom continues, "So if it sounded like she was trying to set us up, well. You're probably right." 

He sounds pleased more than annoyed and Han can't help but stare at him. "How the hell does that work for you two?" 

He isn't expecting an answer, not really. 

Yet he hears Dom say, "We're open but committed. Emotionally, I'm hers, and hers only. Physically, it's another story. As long as I stick to the rules we agreed on, well."

"She doesn't mind?" Han can't help how incredulous he sounds. As easy as it can be to get along with Letty, he's also seen firsthand what her jealousy can look like. 

"It's more than that. Women are out of bond, but men... it's not just that she doesn't mind. The idea gets her hot like crazy. She likes to hear all about it. Or even to watch, sometimes." 

Han looks away. "Aw, shit." Whatever he was expecting, it wasn't that. 

"What is it?"

"I'm gonna owe her an apology." 

He hears Dom laugh, soft and low and downright dirty. Han shivers. They need to put an end to this conversation before his dick takes a real interest in the proceedings. 

"So if I ask again what is it that you were in the mood for, do I get a real answer, this time?" 

When he looks back at Dom, Han finds him staring at him, eyes shining. God, he's tempted. It's such a bad idea, but somehow, he can't resist saying, "Someone who's strong enough to hold me down or, you know, whatever. I need not to think for a couple of hours."

He can literally see the shudder that runs through Dom before Dom says, "Sounds like we could get along very well, if you want." 

Han smiles, because hell yes, he _wants_ , but he only says, teasingly, "Don't you have a party still going on outside?" 

"Oh," Dom's smile becomes a downright smirk as his gaze sweeps Han from head to toes, "I think I might find all the party I want right here." 

"Really?" Han still thinks it's a bad idea, but he's way past the point where he has any hope of talking himself out of it. He puts his beer on the coffee table and moves in one fluid motion until he's close enough that he can straddle Dom's lap and push him back against the couch. "You sure you can handle me?"

Within a second, Dom has a hand on the back of Han's neck, squeezing in just the right way to make Han melt. And from the smug smile on his face, the bastard knows it. 

"This ain't my first ride," Dom whispers, before he pulls Han down to kiss him. 

Han had almost forgotten how easily he could lose himself in a single kiss when he's with someone who can really manhandle him, but it's all coming back to him. His dick hardens as Dom makes it feel like he's taking control of everything -- of the situation, of _Han_ \-- with a single kiss. 

When they break apart, they're both breathing hard. Han rests his forehead against Dom's. They've barely touched, but he's already so hard, it's almost embarrassing. The last thing he wants is for it to end before it even started.

With another squeeze of Han's neck, sounding just a little too sure of himself, Dom says, "That good?" 

Not wanting to give him too much credit, Han offers a half-shrug. "S'okay." 

Dom chuckles. "I don't believe you." 

And Han can't resist diving for another kiss. It feels too good, to have Dom's hands on him, to feel all that strength coiled at his fingertips, to be aware of what Dom could do. 

They shed their clothes as they keep kissing, moving as little as possible, never stopping touching for more than a minute or two before grabbing onto each other again. 

It's only once they're both naked that Dom says, in between kisses, "Ah, shit. We're gonna have to move."

"Why?" Han asks with a teasing smile. "You afraid someone's gonna wander in?" 

"No." As he says that, Dom wraps a hand around Han's dick, a gentle pressure that brings no real satisfaction but makes it almost impossible for Han to focus on what Dom's actually saying. "But I don't have anything." 

Han feels his face heat up as he says, "Check my wallet." 

Thank fuck, his pants haven't been thrown too far so he doesn't have to move. He forces himself to breathe while Dom tightens his grip on him as he reaches with the other hand. 

Minutes later, Dom fishes Han's wallet out of his back pocket, and finds the condoms and small packets of lube right where Han left them. "You're a regular Boy Scout." 

Han snorts. "I said I was in the mood for something else tonight. I know better than to trust a stranger." 

With a smile that reminds Han how very far they are from being strangers, Dom asks, "What do you want?" 

For a moment, Han tilts his head at him, a bit lost because he thought he'd made it clear what he wanted. If the question is right this second, though, "What I want is to get my mouth on you. You good with that?" 

He can almost see Dom's eyes darken with desire as Dom traces the edge of Han's mouth with a finger. "Like I'm gonna say no to that." 

Slowly, Han moves to his knees, his mouth watering when he gets his first good look at Dom's dick. 

"Wait."

Han blinks in surprise as he watches Dom put on a condom. "Seriously?" he asks, almost making a face. He's never been really inspired by the taste of latex. 

"Rules, remember?"

It should be a complete turn-off to be reminded at every turn that Dom has a girlfriend. Now though, all it does is make him remember the kind of person Dom is, how careful he is of the people he cares about, of the people he trusts. Not for the first time, Han's very glad that that extends to him. 

Especially since he has a feeling that he's about to really, really enjoy that. 

So he does his best to ignore the damn condom – just because he understands the why doesn't mean he has to enjoy it – as he takes Dom in. 

He closes his eyes as he allows himself to enjoy the weight on his tongue, in his mouth. It's been way, way too long. 

Within minutes, he feels Dom's fingers on his face, tracing his lips, the shapes of his own dick against Han's cheek. Seconds later, he rests his hand on the back of Han's head, in his hair, but he doesn't pull, doesn't try to urge Han to go faster. 

Han pulls away, looks up at Dom. "You can be a bit more forceful if you want."

The corner of Dom's mouth quirks up in a half-smile. "You sure about that?" 

Shuddering at the dark promise he can hear lurking behind Dom's words, Han says, "I'd love that." 

Turns out, Dom's version of 'forceful' doesn't come close to most guys Han's been with before. His hand in Han's hair is a gentle, steady pressure, and his words are so much closer to coaxing and praise that if he paid attention to them, Han's sure he would blush all over. 

But that makes it easy to go a little farther every time, to lick and suck and let Dom's hand on him guide him, to let Dom hold him, to obey the "Stay," that sounds like an order when Han has his nose buried in the curls at the base of Dom's dick. 

When he pulls off, Han sucks in air like he thinks he'll never get any again. 

Enough that Dom's touch on him becomes even gentler as Dom asks, "You okay?" 

Han looks up. "Yeah, I'm good." He can already hear the croak his voice will be reduced to tomorrow. His neglected dick is begging for attention. His whole face heats up and he knows his eyes have to be glassy from lust and unshed tears. "I'm really, really good." 

He fights a smile when he'd swear he can see the exact moment that Dom goes from just a tiny bit worried to the safe certainty that Han can handle anything Dom throws at him. 

Dom's touch on Han guides him forward again. "Keep going, then." 

It's so easy to obey that, with anybody else, Han would be worried at his own reaction. But he's known Dom for months, now, and just because this is their first time doesn't mean that the trust they built over that time is gone. 

It's almost too easy to let Dom take control, to let his words and his hand guide Han at the pace Dom wants. So much so that, when Han brings a hand to his own dick, it's almost more to stop himself from going off too early than it is because he craves that touch. 

Maybe it should scare Han how much control Dom has over him with a gentle touch and coaxing words, almost more than if he just chose to take what he wants, but this feels so close to what Han needed that he can't bring himself to care. 

Every time, he remains with Dom's entire length in his mouth, down his throat just a little longer. Until he's feeling light-headed from being barely able to breathe, almost choking around Dom's dick, and Dom allows him to pull off. 

And every time, Han doesn't wait to catch his breath to take Dom in again. So much so that at some point, Dom holds him off, just a gentle pull on his hair, if only to make sure that Han hears him when he says, "Wait. I don't want to come like this." 

Dom's words hit Han full-on and, within a minute, he's crawled his way back into Dom's lap, kissing him like he's a drowning man and Dom's the only air he can ever hope to have. His hand finds its way to Dom's dick, getting rid of the condom just as Dom wraps a hand around Han's own dick, jacking each other off as Dom's kisses grow more and more desperate. And, just when Han thinks that he could come like this, just from the weight of Dom's dick in his hand and the steady pressure of Dom's hand around his own, just from the taste of Dom's mouth and the heat of his body, he feels the tip of two slick fingers circle his hole. 

His groan gets lost in a kiss as Dom pushes inside him, the same kind of steady pressure he was using earlier, confident and sure but never taking more than Han's willing to give. 

Han's eyes flutter closed when Dom finally releases his mouth, staring at him, watching for his every reaction while Dom holds him in place with nothing but a hand on his dick and another in his ass. Even with his eyes closed, Han can feel the weight of Dom's gaze on him but he can't watch. His hand on Dom grows clumsy; he can't even say if what he wants more is to thrust into the pressure of Dom's hand on his dick, or try and take more of Dom's fingers in his ass. 

The dual sensations bring him right to the edge, but just when he thinks that he could come like this, from Dom's hand wrapped tight around his dick and Dom's fingers stretching him, he feels Dom tighten his grip on his dick, right at the base, keeping Han's orgasm at bay. 

"Bastard," Han whispers as his eyes flash open. 

The smile Dom offers him tells him that Dom knows exactly what he's doing. "You ain't coming until I'm inside you." 

"Then you better hurry up." Han just about growls.

If possible, Dom's smile grows even wider. "Ah, there you are." And he angles his fingers just right, making Han groan and curse at him. "I was wondering where that fire of yours went." 

In any other situation, Han would laugh. Dom has to be the only person who looks at him and can see anything but Han's easy-going, mellow attitude. That's one of the reasons why he's still working with Dom: because he can see past that, down to the core of steel Han pretty much always hides since it's easier to do his job, to blend in if people don't really see him. 

Right now, though, all he can do is grit his teeth, curse again because Dom's still holding him right on the brink but refusing to let him tip over, and chase after the pressure of Dom's fingers in his ass. 

It's almost too good but nowhere near enough. All it does is make Han want more, crave more. "Don't be such a tease, Dom." He almost bites out the words in frustration. 

Dom's only answer is to pull his fingers from Han's ass and push himself up for another kiss. He releases Han's dick, but Han is so lost in that kiss that he barely notices it, that he almost doesn't hear the crinkle of the condom, the soft sound of Dom lubing himself. 

"You want me? I'm right here." Another soft, open-mouthed kiss. "Ride me." 

Dom rests his arms on the back of the couch, almost like he's showing off. Han's breath catches in his throat when he realizes that Dom's going to make him do all the work, but he doesn't mind. If Dom wants to be a tease, well, two can play that game. 

So Han's smile is very, very close to a smirk when he spreads his legs just a little bit more, gets a good grip on Dom's dick to angle him just right, and slowly, oh-so-slowly sinks down. 

His eyes almost flutter closed at the feeling of fullness and the small burn that makes it even better. He has to see, though, needs to watch for the moment when Dom rests his head on the back of the couch and lets out a soft, "Oh, fuck." 

It's not great yet, but Han forces himself to keep going just as slow, savoring every inch in and out. He wants nothing more than a hard fuck and a tight hand on his dick, but the look on Dom's face, like this is downright torture for him, makes it all worth it. 

He doesn't pick up speed until he can see the frustration on Dom's face, until he feels Dom thrust his hips to meet him, until he knows, from the twitch of Dom's fingers, that it's taking everything Dom has not to grab Han, take over and make him move the way he wants him to. 

Han allows himself another smile as he puts his hands on Dom's shoulders for leverage and moves just a bit faster, losing himself in the feeling of being filled. It won't be enough to make him come -- it never is -- but damn, does he enjoy the ride anyway. 

It takes maybe another minute before he feels Dom's hands on his hips, helping him along instead of pushing him into going faster, harder. Seconds later, Dom's mouth finds his neck, biting and bruising, making Han throw his head back to give Dom more surface to work with. The tiny hint of pain skirting alongside pleasure pushes him just a little farther and every hint of carefulness disappears. He wants nothing more than Dom's dick as deep as possible inside him, right this second, but the reminder that it's still up to him gives him the freedom he needs to really let go. 

He goes down all the way and stops, squeezing his muscles around Dom's dick, making Dom muffle a groan against his skin. Han feels more than he hears Dom's, "You feel so good," and "So fucking tight, fuck" and it's enough to make him move again. 

When Han takes a hand off Dom's shoulder to bring it to his own dick, Dom finally takes over, thrusting hard and deep and making Han take it. Han bites down a cry that sounds way too much like a whimper as he wraps his hand around his dick, tight, jerking himself off in time with Dom's thrusts. 

His orgasm almost takes him by surprise, making him arch his back as much as he can with the way Dom's holding him and gasp as he comes all over his own hand. He goes lax in Dom's embrace, feeling Dom follow not far behind him, buried deep in Han's ass, his mouth latching onto Han's neck, sure to leave a mark. 

They stay like this for a minute, both trying to find their breath, Dom pressing small kisses on the line of Han's neck. When Han finally feels like he can stand without his legs giving up on him, he moves, letting Dom slip out of him.

He's feeling much better and clear-headed than he was a couple of hours ago. Before he can make himself scarce, though, Dom grabs onto him and kisses him. 

"Shower?" Dom suggests. 

Han considers it. He's sweaty and covered in come and lube. A shower sounds like a great option. "If you mean a real shower and not a second round." 

Dom laughs, low and pleased. "A real shower. Ain't promising anything, though." 

"Works for me."

When he tries to move, again, Dom doesn't let him go. "Next time you feel like you're about to crawl out of your skin, tell me?"

Han's never been with the same guy twice, yet he hears himself say, "Maybe." 

***

The next time never happens. Their next job after that is the one that goes south, the one that ends with an exploding fuel truck and them having to split up. 

When Han catches up with Dom again, Dom's in Rio. And in Rio, Han meets Gisele. While he watches her running their circuit, trying to avoid the cameras, Han's reminded of what he said to Letty, once. _It takes a pretty spectacular woman to catch my attention._

Much, much later, he watches, powerless, as Gisele sacrifices herself in order to save his life. 

In the following days, Han feels restless in a way he hasn't since meeting Gisele. If it had happened earlier, maybe he would have talked to Dom. As things stand now, though, with Letty who's back but doesn't remember anything, he can't. Not when it feels like doing so would wreck the thing that Dom and her are slowly rebuilding. 

Even later, in Tokyo, the last thought going through Han's mind is that, if he'd talked to Dom, maybe he wouldn't be here now.


End file.
